


Cameron Is A Boy's Name

by pikeisaman



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: M/M, trans boy, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikeisaman/pseuds/pikeisaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Michigan, everyone knew that Cameron Frye was a tomboy who wore boy’s clothes because her legs were too long to be modest in any kind of a dress. In Illinois, Cameron Frye was an actual boy, it said on his records and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cameron Is A Boy's Name

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

In one lone retrospect Cameron had been born lucky. Thanks to his father’s genetics, he had always been tall and skinny. Long thin arms and even longer thinner legs, he was often written off as just an awkward kid in general. He constantly tripped over himself, was forever unaware of his spatial awareness. As a child, he had had more skinned knees than any other kid on the playground, and when he traded away his dresses in favor of jeans, it went unquestioned.

So when Ferris slowly tugged the oversized Red Wings jersey over his head, it wasn’t like he was hiding much to begin with.

“Wow,” Ferris said to himself in awe, dropping the jersey to the floor, “You’re cute, Cam.”

Transferring schools in the 4th grade had seemed like a blessing at the time. It was easy as pie to go into the school secretary’s office and lie, claiming that the gender on his forms was a typo. Cameron was already a boy’s name after all. In Michigan, everyone knew that Cameron Frye was a tomboy who wore boy’s clothes because her legs were too long to be modest in any kind of a dress. In Illinois, Cameron Frye was an actual boy, it said on his records and everything.

Cameron looked down at the fallen jersey, hugging his arms over his chest, “Don’t say shit like that Ferris.”

“Well it’s true,” Ferris protested, “You’re a really cute boy, Cam.”

On any other person it would have sounded like condescension. On Ferris it sounded like the truth, as silly as that was, because Cam knew that Ferris of all people treated the truth like it was a bad habit he needed to break. Still, Ferris’s eyes were warm, and when he reached up to pull Cam’s hands away from his chest, they came willingly.

There was no way in hell that Cam’s parents would ever let him start taking hormones, but for once genetics had been on his side. If it wasn’t for the shock of dark hair down below and nothing else, Cam could almost believe that he had been born a boy. There was a period in his life where he was almost convinced that someday he would just wake up and his dick would have grown in overnight. It didn’t seem right that it never had.

Ferris pulled back the last of Cameron’s clothes, and then just sat back and stared. Cameron writhed anxiously under his gaze, this probably the first time since he had been a baby that anyone had ever seen him naked. Telling Ferris has probably been a mistake, he was normal (for the most part) and no normal boy would be interested in someone broken like him.

“Cam don’t take this the wrong way, okay,” Ferris whispered finally, “But christ you’re beautiful.”

 Being told he was beautiful felt like a punch in gut, the idea that he would be attractive in the traditional ‘feminine’ sense of the word had literally never crossed his mind. Under the circumstances it should have been enough, but it wasn’t, it was almost worse, and Cam started to get back up when Ferris pushed him back down again gently and continued.

“I don’t mean—not beautiful like a girl okay, not like Sloane. You’re just,” Ferris gestured helplessly, “ _Beautiful_.”

When Cam met Ferris, he was convinced that the boy was going to ruin his life. Ferris was too open, too familiar even when they had only just met a week ago. He touched Cameron all the time, and when Cameron shrugged him off he just kept going, persistent in his platonic affections. It took Cameron two weeks to realize that he was attracted to that kid, the first boy that he had ever thought of that way, and it took him two years to realize that he was in love with him too.

“Can I touch you?” Ferris asked, and that was so out of character for him to ask that Cameron was taken aback for a minute.

After Cam gave his consent, Ferris took his time, running his hands over Cameron’s legs, his arms, his stomach. Staying still all the way through this was one of the hardest things that Cameron had had to do in his entire life, when every instinct was screaming at him to run, to get away before it was too late. Ferris started to feel braver, or maybe he wrongly thought that Cam would have calmed down by that point, and he ever so gently placed his hands over Cameron’s breasts.

They weren’t a place that Cameron ever touched, not even during the masturbation sessions which were few and far between. Still, when Ferris put his hands on them, it didn’t feel wrong. It wasn’t right, but it wasn’t wrong either. Bending down Ferris cautiously stuck out his tongue, and before Cam could tell him to stop, he was sucking on one of Cam’s neglected nipples.

It came as almost a surprise when Cameron found himself biting back gasps, his body curled around Ferris’s. Ferris’s mouth was so warm, and they worship Cameron’s chest. When Ferris looked up, his eyes nearly black and his lips wet with spit, Cameron nearly died right then and there.

A hand slipped between his legs, palming his crotch gently.

“Is this okay?” Ferris asked seriously, and then treating Cam to a warm smile after he nodded, “Tell me if I’m going too fast, okay?”

Unable to help himself, Cameron stuttered out as Ferris’s hand petted his inner thighs, “Did you treat Sloane like this when you first had sex.”

The hand rocked firmly against Cameron and he groaned softly.

“No, I don’t treat _anyone_ like this, “Ferris grinned, “Congrats.”

Ferris’s hand was started up a rhythm, causing Cam a pleasure he could never get out of sex by himself, and he bit his lip hard to keep from making any noise. His voice tended to crack when he did that, and he couldn’t stand hearing it, never had.

“Y’know,” Ferris started conversationally, “I always thought about what it would be like to get fucked by you.”

The idea sent a shock through him, even as Cameron was filled with shame.

“Sorry to disappoint,” he muttered, but Ferris shut him up with a kiss.

“Don’t be an idiot Cam, I’m not saying this is worse.” Ferris scolded him lightly, and the sudden touch of a finger pressing up against his clit made Cam arch his back, “I’m mentioning it for the future, you’re going to fuck me.”

“But now,” Ferris continued casually, as if it was no big deal that Cameron was currently having a conniption fit from the things he was doing down there, “I’d really like to go down on you.”

“W-what,” Cameron sputtered distractedly, but it was too late, Ferris was already ducking down, and he could feel his cool lips nudging against him.

If the finger had been bad, the tongue was ten times worse. Shocks shot up straight from his crotch up to his spine. His hands flew to Ferris’s hair for grip, pressing him in for more, more, more. Cam would have felt guilty except that Ferris responded with such enthusiasm, lapping and sucking at his clit. If it was half as good as any blowjob, Cam thought it wasn’t so bad as far as consolation prices went.  Sure you feel like someone else stole your body, and you can’t think about your lack of a penis without wanting to cry, but here’s oral sex for you, we wish you well.

“You’re so wet,” Ferris mumbled thickly against him, and god at this point, it just made Cameron more and more crazy.

Pressure was building upside of him, except where Cam would normally slow down, would take it easy until he reached his unsatisfying orgasm, Ferris kept going, driving him up higher and higher until Cam thought he would just shout. Then suddenly it reached a peak, and he did actually shout, clamping his hands over his mouth hastily as he came and came and came.

Licking his lips, Ferris went on to do this two more fucking times before Cam just collapsed onto the bed, utterly spent. Ferris moved up to lay next to him, laughing quietly at the way Cameron just sighed into the sheets, his legs still twitching from the intensity of his last orgasm. He kissed Cam tenderly.

“What about you,” Cam mumbled, although he barely had the energy to not suffocate, let alone get anyone off.

“Oh I took care of that,” Ferris waved his hand dismissively. “You were a great show.”

The idea of Ferris fucking Bueller getting himself off while watching Cameron Frye’s sad life in action was so monumental that Cameron just shoved his face further into the pillow.

Silent for a second, he finally worked up the courage to ask, “Ferris. Do you—do you prefer me as a girl or something? Because I’m. I’m not.”

It felt as if there was so much riding on this question. Cameron hadn’t fought his parents every step of the way and lied to everyone he came into contact with to just take it from his best friend. If the choice was between Ferris and being himself, it was surprising as hell to realize that he’d take himself every time. Cam held his breath, waiting for the inevitable ‘yes because you are’, that ruined the only friendship he had had since he moved to this fucking state.

Ferris kissed his ear, “No. Shut up Cameron.”

So that was that then. 

.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly did not expect such a warm welcome on this story, but I'm so glad!! Thank you everyone, so much


End file.
